Tortugadesetas
Tortugadesetas Jones, normally called by his first name, Tortugadesetas, or just Tortuga, is the current ruling head of state over Maverick. He is the younger brother of TurtleShroom (penguin) and Tsar MobileShroom I and is known for both having hair in a bald family and for being quite corrupt. He won the presidency in a fixed election with assistance from both the Mavv military and friends in extremely high places, who have also shielded him from misfortune and downfall. Background Tortuga grew up in the same loving home as TSP and MobileShroom. He always looked up to the oldest sibling, TurtleShroom, for guidance and leadership. Sadly, when TSP left to find his destiny, he and MobileShroom stayed behind for a while longer. MB was too busy riding in the car with his parents to do anything with Tortuga, so he pretty much grew up alone. He had a bunch of toy soldiers in his room when he was young. He loved to play with those on the more gloomy days. Tortugadesetas enjoyed going outside, though, unlike most penguins, he was annoyed by the excess cold. He always got the upper hand when it came to friends. Young Tortugadesetas was extremely gullible- a family trait -and it took its toll. He learned that manipulation was easy if they were as gullible as he was. Tortuga put most of his childhood into the art of manipulation, while he himself battled against his gullibility. As he grew, and heard of his brothers' success, he too wanted a peice of power, just to prove to himself that he could without getting tricked. Tortugadesetas travelled around and failed to find places to lead. Each time he was given a position in any workplace, he would get promoted in a week or so. His fellow employers discovered that he bribed people with his family's wealth. He was fired. This trend continued until he began bribing both sides, until he could surmount enough power to fire threats. Through the manipulation of money and through careful planning, Tortugadesetas eventually found himself a member of the Nachos. Unlike TSP, who was only a participant in Nacho conferences, Tortuga was an active fighter who participated in numerous battles, earning respect from his comrades-in-arms. He eventually got caught bribing other soldiers to make him their leader, but oddly, most of the senior Nachos didn't condemn it. Considering TSP's reports of nasty behavior in the Nacho conference hall, this corruption was understandable. Tortugadesetas made it big in the Nachos, and it was here that he developed his militaristic support. When he wasn't paying soldiers for his gain, Tortuga was actually leading them effectively. It seemed that, though Tortuga was corrupt, he was still a good leader, which was also a family trait. Tortuga secured quite a lot of personal wealth in private bank accounts over his years of military service. A bit of the money entrusted to him to buy arms for his squadrons was quietly shifted to a distant USA bank. The Nachos never prosecuted or charged him for his misbehavior. Corruption was always high in the Nachos, so Tortuga really was one of them! However, that isn't to say that other groups didn't catch wind of it. Tortugadesetas' money happened to go to several accounts with obvious labels: one said, for instance, "PERSONAL SAVINGS/RETIREMENT", another "BILLS", a third "NACHO SLUSH FUND". Really. The PSA was dispatched to catch this bad guy. It was unfair to the other market players, so said the Agency, to influence politics and leadership with money. He was sued for embezzlement and corruption, among other things, and the judge ruled in the plaintiff's favor. By court order, Tortugadesetas' player card account, as well as his bank accounts, were frozen. This means that he could no longer withdraw, spend, or otherwise access money that sat in his accounts. All of those years of savings, LOST! Untouchable! They were there, but they couldn't be used! The Federal Exhequer would keep a close eye on him and them. Tortugasetas had nothing but the money in his inventory. Any money in the designated player card slot couldn't be accessed because it was frozen. The penguin continued to lose a lot of currency that he earned after the freeze by depositing it into his card's coin section. Still, any military charges had yet to be filed, so he still had the Nachos. This sustained him for a year or so, and it was at that time that Tortugadesetas was summoned by the army of Maverick to be the glorious new President(e) of the country. He accepted and took use of the small, centrel bank small bank in the country to make a new, unsupervised account. His old funds may have been frozen, but the new ones weren't in the Federal Exchequer jurisdiction. They knew about it but couldn't touch it! It was upon his rise to power that the Bureau of Fiction began to read over Tortugadesetas' file of existance. The bureaucrats were rather harsh on him, reading of his shady dealings, slush funds, and army bribes. They chose to classify him in the "VILLAIN" category, meaning that, unless directly narrated, the universe would naturally tip the scales out of his favor, resulting in constant periods of misfortune. When the time came for the Department of Plot to stamp his classification, they found that Tortuga's file was already stamped in yellow ink as "NEUTRAL". Yellow ink was irreversible; obviously, a Master had determind the character's fate. Who were they to question their wise judgement of literature? The Bureaucrats, seeing no other choice, deposited Tortuga's file as-is. As a neutral character, neither good nor bad would happen to him. He'd choose his own path without universal favor, or lack thereof. What Master would classify such a character as neutral? Who in their right mind would want such a penguin to have fortune in power? For what motives would they do so? Obviously, Director Benny had caught wind of the untrackable bank and the secure, secret accounts therein. Finally, a place for that evil puffle to lock up his stolen taxpayer money! With the backing of friends in high places, Tortugadesetas successfully manipulated himself to power on the island of Maverick, with no real hope of him getting couped thanks to the friend. Involvement Tortugadesetas is the ruler of Maverick, and though he cares enough for his citizens to have ample food, water, electricity, and decent shelter, he exploits them for his gain and stores away all taxpayer funds for himself, using only the bare minimum to keep his island thriving. Truly, Tortuga is a cheap tightwad and an extreme micromanager. However, he doesn't actually thirst or crave more money (greed), but it can easily be said that he doesn't share (selfishness). He continues to assist the friend in high places with securing his money, and in exchange, he recieves "BOF anonimity" and a "BOF Level Ten Pass" badge. Tortuga has absolutely no idea what that means, but he also enjoys the promise that "he will never lose Maverick until he loses his life". Trivia *Tortugadesetas' name is Spanish for "mushroom turtle". Interestingly, a smiliar phrase- "Tortuga de seta" -was also TSP's codename when he worked in the archaic CPW protection system, called "Top Agent", back before his assumption to power. *Tortuga, unlike TurtleShroom (penguin), does not have an obbsession with crosses. *Tortugadesetas' relationship with TurtleShroom (penguin) is unknown, but they seem to tolerate each other, as TSP allowed one of his yes-men to obtain a small island in the territorial waters of Maverick, as well as the installation of a Puff Flags on the yes-man's island. *TurtleShroom (penguin) is famous for his near-absolute incorruptibility. Tortugadesetas has the oppisite in his favor. Tortuga is also not gullible and much, much less forgiving. *If Maverick's budget drops into the red, he blames himself, and goes through a re-analyis of the budget to make sure he didn't screw up. *Ever since the bank account freeze, Tortuga's self-esteem has greatly lowered. One major character flaw in Tortugadesetas is that if something happens in something that he leads, he always blames himself, and never anyone else. If one of his citizens burn their house down, Tortuga blames himself for the error. If a citizen litters, he blames himself for not keeping the island clean. He even blamed himself for a windstorm that hit his island, reasoning that his mismanagement of the island's budget angered the sky-programmer (or possibly his friend in the high place). * Despite being called "El Presidente" by both the Mavv military and by critics, Tortugadesetas actually eeked out his Spanish class with a very low "B grade". He can not speak Spanish, he can only read it and pronounce it. He can't understand it for his life. *The title "El Presidente" was given to him because most of the Mavv military were fulent in Spanish as their first language, and they shouted praise of him as "El Presidente", Spanish for "the president". ---- * He is an overall parody of the corrupt governments found in the Carribean and Latin-America, plus a parody of the criticism thrown at the actions of User:TurtleShroom in power, and a parody, overall, of banana republics, banking fraud, and white-collar crimes and corruption. See also * Maverick * TurtleShroom (penguin) * Tsar MobileShroom I * Director Benny category:penguins category:royalty category:neutral category:characters Category:Characters Category:Family of TurtleShroom